1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an improved bed frame and to a bracket usable to clamp a headboard or a footboard to the frame.
2. The Prior Art
Bed frames have been made from elongated hollow tubular members. Cast aluminum clamps have been used to attach a headboard or a footboard to an associated frame.